


Sweat, Dripping down your chest, Thinking ‘bout your tattooed knuckles, On my thigh boy

by wearetheluckyones



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Choking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dom Nick, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Negotiated kink, Originally no aftercare, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Louis, Subdrop, They have a Tumblr blog, Top Nick, Under-negotiated Kink, Wall Sex, but it's kinda light, there are some harder parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where Nick owns a record-shop-slash-cafe in London and Louis doesn't like him, but they sleep together a lot. And it was never meant to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat, Dripping down your chest, Thinking ‘bout your tattooed knuckles, On my thigh boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have been _waiting_ to use this title (from Problem by Natalia Kills) for, like, forever. My New Years resolution was to complete all the half-written fics in the notes on my phone, so here we bloody go!

It's the middle of the record shop's peak business time, and Nick's in the back room, because Louis is a horny little fuck.

He's got him bent over his desk, moaning into the wood surface, fucking his hips back on Nick's cock, and Nick just hopes to god the walls are thick enough that no one'll hear them.

"Such a fucking slag for it, aren't you? Can't stand a minute without my cock inside you. Had to come in right when all my customers get in just to pull me out for a fuck."

Louis's moaning goes quiet, defiant, and Nick rakes his fingers down Louis's back, like he knows the small man likes, and it pulls a loud whimper from him " _Fuck you_."

"I thought that was what we were doing, sweetheart." Nick laughs throatily, thrusting into Louis hard, grinding his hips so Louis whines, before pulling out again until only the tip's in, pushing back in. Louis lifts up onto his toes and tilts his arse up so Nick brushes against his prostate on every thrust. Nick takes his hips and helps him stay where he is.

"God, I fucking _hate_ you. I _hate_ your cock, I _hate_ your face, I _hate_ your hair. _I fucking hate you_. God, don't fucking _stop_."

Nick presses finger-shaped bruises into Louis's thick hips and leans down to press a love bite into Louis's shoulder. "You're a little slut, aren't you baby? Like me bending you over and fucking you where anyone can walk in? What if Harry or Ian or Greg came in and saw you like this? Maybe you'd want them to join, huh? Get you all full of cock, in your arse and in your mouth. Did they ever fuck you? Your housemates? Did they fuck you and use you and make you beg for it?"

Louis whimpers. "Shut the fuck up."

"Did they?" Nick insisted, dicking into Louis hard and fast.

"No, fuck, no, they didn't."

"But you thought about it, didn't you? Thought about Niall and Liam and Harry and Zayn all taking their turns with you, using you."

" _God_ ," Louis reaches back and curls his hand around Nick's hip, digging his fingers in, trying to pull Nick closer, get him to fuck in harder. "God. Yes. Yes, I wanted it."

Nick fucks in harder, rough, wants Louis to feel it. "You gonna come, babe? Gonna come all over yourself like a common whore?"

Louis whimpers and manages to reach a hand down between his legs to wrap around his cock. "Fuck, I need to come."

"Go on, then, Louis, come. Let me hear you."

As if on cue, Louis comes, spilling onto the desk and the floor, hole clenching hard around Nick's cock until he comes too, spilling deep inside Louis.

They get dressed, and before Louis leaves, Nick leans down and whispers in his ear. "Gonna have my come spilling out of you all day, ain't you, love? While you sit through classes. Gonna feel it run down your thighs."

Louis scowls, punching Nick in the arm, probably as hard as he can, but it's weak. "Fuck you, you egocentric, pretentious hipster wanker."

Nick watches him leave, not even bothering to pretend he isn't watching Louis's arse.

-*-*-

They'd met over a year ago when Louis had come into Nick's record shop with Niall to look for a birthday present for Harry. Nick'd thought he was hot as, the minute he'd first seen Louis, but the minute he'd opened his mouth, Nick just wanted to wrap his hands around Louis's tiny little neck sexually or otherwise.

"God, what are we even doing here? This place is so pretentious. Can't we just buy him some candle or something, fuck."

He'd been so loud, as if he'd wanted everyone in the store to hear him, and they had. Nick had heard him from the other side of the room.

He'd really just wanted to piss him off when he's gone over to talk to them, cause no one insulted his shop, he hadn't meant it to mean anything.

"Anything I can help you with sweetheart? Perhaps you'd like directions to my bedroom?"

Louis had frowned at Nick, scoffing, but Nick'd seen his pupils dilate and heard his breathing pick up.

"We're looking for a birthday present for our flatmate."

Nick had licked his lips and Louis had watched the movement. "Right. Looking for anything in particular?"

Louis and Niall had left with six albums, but Louis had been gone for long, barely twenty minutes before he was back and pressed up against the wall in the back room with Nick's cock in his arse.

It was kinda fucked, really, they hated each other, yet they got together almost every night and fucked until they were both sleepy and lucid. They never slept in the same bed, though, that was their number one rule, one of them would always leave after it.

They never stopped though. It wasn't something they wanted to stop.

-*-*-

They were in Nick's bed (or the spare, or the couch, Nick wasn't quite sure at that moment), and Louis had Nick with his mouth on Nick's cock while Nick was leant over him, fingering him open.

"So good, kitten, mouth's so nice." Nick thrusts his hips forward, into Louis's mouth, and he'd never meant to choke Louis, but he'd gone so limp and lucid that Nick had done it _again and again_. "You like that? Like it when I choke you on my cock?"

Louis moans, high in his throat, and it vibrates all around Nick's cock. Nick thrusts in again and his head falls back when Louis chokes, throat fluttering around his cock.

"So good, babe, such a good boy, get on your knees for me whenever I want, don't you?" 

Louis grinds back on Nick's fingers and whimpers when Nick thrusts in again and holds, cock at the back of his throat. Louis groans and chokes, throat squeezing around Nick's cock, face turning red, tears spilling down his cheeks. He doesn't make Nick stop, though, and _god_.

"Good boy, good boy." Nick pulls his cock out fully and runs his cockhead over Louis's red and swollen lips. He leans over Louis more and digs his fingers further inside him, searching for his prostate. "Take my cock so well. Gonna make you come so hard you forget your name, kitten."

"Fuck off." Louis growls throatily, voice rough and low, lower than Nick's ever heard it in the year they've been sleeping together. "Fuck you, I hate you."

Nick snorts. "I don't care, just as long as you're a good boy for me."

"Fuck." Louis's head falls between his shoulders, but Nick won't let him go that easily, and lifts his chin, fitting his cock back in Louis's mouth.

"That's it sweetheart. Want me to fuck you?"

Louis nods as best he can and Nick pulls his cock and fingers from Louis, moving to sit beside him, helping him further up onto the bed.

"Grab the bed head sweetheart."

Louis does, and Nick fits himself between Louis's legs behind him, running his fingers over the bumps of Louis's spine.

"If you let go, I'll make you go home like this, hard and aching."

"Fuck." Louis's head falls between his arms.

"Go it?"

"Yeah, fuck, yeah." Louis nods his head vigorously, and Nick takes a hold of his cock in one hand and Louis's hip in the other, pushing inside Louis's stretched hole. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Nick, Daddy, fuck."

Nick lets out a choked moan and thrusts in so hard Louis's head hits the headboard just a little too hard. "Fuck, kitten, so good for daddy."

Louis whimpers, fingers digging into the slat of the bedhead, grinding his hips back onto Nick's cock.

Nick comes embarrassingly fast, but Louis's no better, so Nick doesn't care too much, just watches his come spill from Louis's abused hole when he pulls out.

Louis dresses and leaves, and nick can't even be bothered to clean up, to fucked out.

-*-*-

"I, uh... I want you, to, uh... _god_." Louis whimpers as Nick's fingers tighten around his wrists above his head. Nick fucks into Louis, wants him to fall apart on his cock, but he also wants to hear what Louis wants, if only to tease him about it later. "God, daddy, please, I need you to..."

"What is it?"

Louis swallows. "Fuck, I want you to choke me, please."

Nicks body thrums with arousal and he murmurs a curse, letting go of Louis's wrists. "Hold onto the head board, baby." Louis grabs hold of it and Nick fucks his cock into Louis, dicking into him until he's sure Louis's close, before he wraps his hand around Louis's neck and squeezes.

He hopes like hell he isn't hurting Louis, and when Louis comes, mouth open in a silent scream, back arching violently, he guesses he's not. His hole clenches tight and hot around Nick's cock, and after just a few thrusts, Nick follows.

This time, he dresses and leaves himself, heading home to shower and sleep and possibly jerk off a few times to the obscene image Louis made, coming, with Nick's cock in his arse and Nick's hand around his throat burnt into the back of his eyelids.

-*-*-

Nick comes to in the middle of the night to his phone ringing, loud and insistent on his bedside table.

It's Louis's number, and Nick frowns before he answers it. "It's the middle of the night, I'm not coming over to fuck you, I just did."

"Nick, it's Louis's housemate Liam, you need to come over."

Nick'd still frowning, but he's out of bed, dressed and out the door in less than ten minutes, getting in his car and driving then five minutes to the boy's flat.

Harry's waiting at the door, sleepy, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed in worry, and Nick just pushes past him to find Louis.

He's in his bedroom, curled up in the middle of his bed, and Nick's so fucking worried he think he might just throw up.

"Lou, honey, what's wrong?"

He climbs into the bed next to Louis and pulls the shaking man into his lap, eyes wide and heart racing. Louis's skin is clammy and his heart is racing just as fast as Nick's.

"Louis, what's wrong."

"Daddy." Louis whimpers, hiding his head in Nick's chest as Liam comes into the room.

"What's wrong with him?"

Liam shakes his head. "You've put him into subdrop, obviously." He says, as if Nick's supposed to know what he means. "God, alright, you, uh, when you two had sex, you obviously did something that pulled Louis down into subdrop, which is... Fuck, let me get Zayn, he'll explain it better."

Liam leaves and Nick looks down at Louis, brushing his fingers through the younger man's hair. "I'm so sorry, Lou, I did this, didn't I? S'my fault."

Zayn comes in after a moment, sleepy and awkward, scratching at the back of his neck. "Basically, uhm, it's a place where subs go, or whatever, like, when you... When you dom them? Like obviously you did something that made Louis drop?"

"Fuck, I really did this to him?"

Zayn shakes his head vigorously. "No, no, no, no, that's not it, it's like... Basically it's a good place, kinda, comfortable, warm, safe, but, like, the Dom needs to stay with the sub for it, cause like, then it gets bad?"

"I don't..."

Zayn bites his lip. "It's, uhm... Maybe you should google it, like?"

Nicks still confused when Zayn leaves, shutting the door behind him, so he gets Louis to lay on the bed with him and pulls out his phone, pressing into google and typing in _what is subdrop?_.

He's almost more confused after he reads, but he thinks he gets it, thinks he understands he's gotta take care of Louis after something like this, like choking him and stuff, and mentally, he promises to always do so.

-*-*-

While Nick's properly reading up about subdrop and aftercare he reads about BDSM properly, about breath play and pain play and other things he thinks Louis might be into, cause now he's here he can't _stop_.

Louis turns out to be very interested in all of it, enough so that he has Nick fuck him on the couch in Louis's flat, tugging at his hair, both coming just as Zayn and Liam come in from grocery shopping.

They work it out this time, so Louis's not stuck dropping by himself like last time, and it works out pretty well.

At first.

-*-*-

"Okay, I got you a few things, but like, you don't have to use them."

Louis snorts. "Shut up, wanker." He says, and Nick watches him happily take the plastic bag from the adult shop and open it up, tipping everything out onto the bed.

Louis had (jokingly) given Nick a gift card to a sex shop to Nick for his birthday for a hundred dollars, and Nick had taken it very literally, even after Louis had told him it was a joke.

"It was supposed to be for you, stupid boy." Louis says, sifting through the boxes and different items until he finds a ball gag, lifts it up, and grins. "We should use this first." He also picks up a coil of pale, baby blue rope and grins wider. "This one, too. Now."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now."

Nick snorts. "Alright. D'you want me to just tie up your hands or bring up that shibari page?"

Louis thinks for a moment, licking at his lips, pupils dilating. "Yeah, yeah, the... The shibari."

Nick grins. "Good boy."

He finds his laptop as Louis puts all the toys but the ball gag and the rope into his bedside table drawer, and they both meet back on the bed as Nick pulls up the instruction page on Tumblr.

"Alright. Arms or legs?"

Louis grins. "Remember that one we saw? The one were my arms and legs are tied together like and I'm on my back?"

Nick licks his lips. He did like that one, but... "S'too hard, sweets, something easier."

Louis pouts and Nick almost wants to say yes. "Alright... Think you could do the spiderweb one?" Nick shook his head. "Alright, just the arms one, the one we saved the picture of."

Nick finds the page and reads the instructions in his head, before reading them aloud, so Louis can understand what he's doing.

Starting is harder than Nick thought it'd be, but he gets into the grove after a while, eyes flicking back and forth between Louis's arms behind his back and the laptop screen where the instructions are.

Once he's done, he leans back and stares at his handy work, too proud not to take a photo of it before leaning back in and pressing a kiss to Louis's shoulder. "Alright, I'm gonna put the ball gag in, colour?"

"Green."

They'd originally started off without the colour system or a safe word, but Nick had had something close to a panic attack when he'd though Louis had passed out, eyes rolling back into his head and body going limp the last time Nick'd choked him. Luckily he'd been fine, he hadn't passed out, just gone lucid and limp, but they'd not done it like that after.

"Very green."

"Okay. I'm gonna fuck you dry on your belly. If you need to stop, hit your hands against your back three times, okay? Do it if you understand."

Louis does, so Nick straps the gag into his mouth and pushes him, carefully onto his front, hand under his belly to make sure he doesn't fall flat on his face, lifting his hips so he's on his knees.

"Good boy."

Nick runs his fingers over the rope binding his arms, grinning happily when Louis makes a noise through the gag.

"Alright, little bear, I'm gonna put a little lube on my cock, but that's it, yeah?"

Louis hums.

So Nick does. He finds the lube in the bedside table drawer and slicks up his cock just enough that it won't tear Louis, just enough that it'll be a slow, deep burn, also pouring a little over Louis's hole.

Sinking, Louis is so much tighter than he's ever been before, hot and throbbing against Nick's cock, and all he wants to do is fuck in hard, bottom out fast and make Louis cry out, but he's gotta go slow, doesn't want to hurt him.

He gives Louis time, but once the younger man is whining, high in his throat, just barely audible through the gag, he gives Louis what he wants, fucking into him hard and fast, tugging his head back by his hair.

He looks fucking glorious like this, skin flushed, arms tied behind his back with spit dripping around that ball gag and down his chin, and Nick can't stop himself from slowing his thrusts to find his phone and take another photo.

"Mmm?" Louis asks, trying to look back at Nick.

"S'alright, hun, just getting wank material."

Louis snorts and shakes his head as Nick puts his phone away again and goes back to fucking Louis.

"Maybe I should just send it to the lads, let them see what you look like all tied up and full of cock. God, Louis, you look amazing, you have no idea."

Louis whimpers and curls his toes, grinding back on Nicks cock as Nick dicks into him.

"So good, so pretty for daddy."

Louis whimpers and Nick presses his thumb into the puckered skin of Louis's hole, just to get a reaction.

"Good boy."

-*-*-

Nick'd got so many pictures on his phone now of Louis, so many that he's so, so proud of, pictures of Louis stuffed full of his cock, of Louis choking on the vibrator Nick'd bought him, of Louis tied up and crying out around the ball gag that had quickly become his and Louis's favourite thing in their growing collection. He wants to share those pictures, wants to have something else that makes Louis blush that pretty pink that makes Nick want to come all over his face.

But he can't think of how to share it, at least, not until Louis comes up with the idea himself.

They're in Louis's bed, cuddling after a long round of very, _very_ good sex, and Louis's looking at all the photos on Nick's phone when he says, "Maybe we should make a Tumblr page."

"Huh?" Nick'd confused for a second, eyebrows drawn together.

"Like, make a Tumblr page and put up all these pictures. I think..." He licks his lips. "I'd like knowing people could see 'em."

Nick looks at Louis, trying to figure out whether or not Louis's joking, but he doesn't seem to be. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, wanna... Wanna know people can see me like that. See me with, like, your cock splitting me open."

Nick licks his lips and pulls Louis in closer. "Okay, yeah. Yeah."

So they do. Together they make a blog named _littlebearandbigdaddy_ (cause they thought it was both cute and hot), and start posting.

Never did they think it would kick off like it did.

-*-*-

By the time they've had it for a month, it's got three hundred followers, and the thirty photos and eight videos have a few hundred notes each. Louis looked absolutely thrilled the moment he'd found out, smile wide and bright, and it had made Nick feel warm and fond inside, which he choses to ignore.

In celebration, they buy a spreader bar and use it _a lot_.

Every new fifty followers they buy a new toy, which in turn brings more follows, and it's an endless loop until they reach a thousand.

It's incredible, neither of them ever thought it would happen, but now that it has, they're taking full use of it.

-*-*-

_Anonymous: You guys are so in love, that is so cute!! #o.o#_

_Anonymous: you guys are so hot together, fuck_

_Anonymous: are u guys like proper dating, cause you should_

Nick stares at the screen for a very long time, eyebrows raised, when Louis comes in with sandwiches.

"What's up?"

Nick quickly shuts down Tumblr and turns to smile at Louis. "Nothing, little love. 've you managed not to burn the kitchen down?"

"Fuck you." Louis snorts, but it doesn't have the same bite it used to, it's more... Fond. "Anyway, it's, like, impossible to burn a sandwich, even for me."

Nick tugs Louis down onto the bed and picks up a half of sandwich, taking a bite. "Not to bad."

Louis pokes his tongue out at Nick and takes another half sandwich for himself. "Shut up, wanker.

"Love you, too."

Louis stares at Nick with wide eyes and all Nick can think is _fuck, fuck, fuck, did I just say that? Did I just tell him that I love him?_

Louis's silent for a very long time, eyes still wide, before his face softens and he smiles. "I, uh... I can't say it yet, but I will, cause I really, really do care about you." Louis presses a kiss to Nick's mouth. "I do."

Nick presses a soft kiss to Louis's forehead. "I can take that."

-*-*-

"Such a good boy, good boy for daddy. Want you to come. Come for daddy."

Louis moans around the ball gag in his mouth and arches his back, and Nick wants to get him off, jerk his cock until he comes, but he also wants to see Louis come untouched. He moves the his phone so through the camera he can see where he's fucking into Louis, before moving it back up to Louis's face, flushed and wet with sweat.

"C'mon, sweetheart, want you to come for daddy."

Louis whines something that sounds like daddy through the ball gag and comes, back arching higher off the bed, almost violently.

"Good boy, that's it."

Nick comes after a few more thrusts with a loud moan and spurts inside Louis.

"Daddy's gonna show everyone what you look like with my come dripping out of you, c'mon, lift your legs."

Louis does, lifting his legs so his heels are pressed into his arse and his thighs are spread wide, and Nick pulls out. He moves the phone so the camera's pointing at Louis's hole, and spreads the puckered skin with his thumb and forefinger, watching as his come begins to spill out.

Nick turns the camera off and puts his phone on the bedside table, untying Louis's arms and taking the ball gag out. He massages Louis's sore body and takes the bottle of water from the bedside table, helping Louis drink some.

"You're such a good boy, baby. Did so well for me."

"Nicky."

Nick chuckles, brushing his fingers through Louis's sweat-wet fringe, smiling. "You're the only person I'd ever let call me that."

Louis smiles slowly. "I know." He's silent for a long time after that, body still shaking from after shocks, before he turns to look at Nick and smiles. "I love you, too, you know. Took me two years, but I do."

"Guess it has been two years, hasn't it? But does the first time I fucked you really count as an anniversary?"

Louis nods, smiling loopily, eyes glazing over a little, as if remembering that day."

"I love you, you silly bugger." Nick chuckles softly.

"Fuck you." Louis says with a grin.

"Just did."

Louis pokes his tongue out at Nick. "Wanker."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Nick kisses Louis's forehead. "I love you, stupid boy."

Louis grins. "I love you, too, stupid wanker."

Nick groans and turns them so he's on top of Louis and begins to tickle him until he's cheeks are red and his eyes are wet for a completely different reason then they'd been before.


End file.
